


Surprises

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a bit of a bastard, Christmas Music, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Seriously this will give you a cavity, They're both soft, Tooth Rotting Fluff, crowley is soft, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: A fluffy holiday fic for a holiday fic exchange! This is for @ishtrash on twitter for the #anightingalebrought exchange!Aziraphale has a small Christmas surprise for Crowley, and there's going to be all the fluff getting there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Wahoo Winter Gift Exchange





	Surprises

Crowley hadn’t been concerned at all when Aziraphale called to invite him over that evening. After all, he’d only left the bookshop a few hours ago and Aziraphale changing the plans to meet at the bookshop rather than the restaurant they’d agreed upon wasn’t anywhere outside the realm of normal possibilities.

The concern had started when he pulled up to the shop and noticed that all the curtains were drawn so that no one could possibly see inside. It was odd, and Aziraphale didn’t do anything without reason. But the anxiety hadn’t truly set in until he went to open the bookshop door, and it didn’t open. The bookshop had always opened for him. Even when on fire, she knew who he was and had willingly allowed him entrance.

Crowley took a step back looking at the shop suspiciously, “What’s going on?” There was no response other than silence. He pulled out his cell phone and called the phone line to the shop, no one answered. He called the mobile he’d given Aziraphale, straight to voicemail.

He glared up at the shop, “So help me Satan, I will summon him right out here on the pavement if you don’t let me in.”

The shop stayed silent, the door firmly closed.

Luckily for Crowley’s heart, Aziraphale chose that moment to make his appearance, hurrying up the street with his arms full of packages.   
  


“OH! Oh dear, I’d rather hoped I’d be back before you and-” he stared at Crowley, “are you alright?”

“Fine. ‘M fine, angel. But why won’t the shop let me in?”

“Er, yes, about that. She knew not to, you see it’s supposed to be a surprise,” he tried to smile at Crowley but it came out more a grimace, “would you mind waiting here for just one moment?”

Crowley’s eyebrows raised but he inclined his head, “Sure. ‘Course. Whatever you’d like.”

Aziraphale disappeared inside and the door to the bookshop once more closed in Crowley’s face. He glanced up at the shop, “You going to give me any sort of warning about what’s going on in there?”

Nothing. Crowley started counting in his head to try to keep himself calm and pass the time. He didn’t know what was going on, but he reassured himself that Aziraphale was here and safe and that was the important bit. Surely if it had been something serious, Aziraphale wouldn’t be playing games, he tried to encourage himself.

At 563 seconds, the door to the bookshop creaked open of its own accord. Crowley gave the shop one last glare before entering.

The first thing he took in were the lights. It seemed like there were sparkling lights on every surface reflecting onto tinsel and ornaments hanging from the ceiling. The bookshop glowed with warmth and Crowley let out a soft oh at the sight of the rainbows playing through the bookshop.

The second thing Crowley took in was that Aziraphale was standing before him not dressed as he had been moments earlier, but wearing a victorian era dressing gown. It was a beige color and had lace at the hem and wrists as well as down the center where it buttoned. The top two buttons were undone.

Crowley whimpered.

The bookshop closed the door for him and locked it with a click as Aziraphale smiled at him brightly. His halo wasn’t quite visible, but there was a soft glow over his head as if it were trying to manifest.

“I wanted to surprise you, for Christmas you know.”

“Christmas isn’t for another week,” Crowley managed to eke out.

“You like it?” Aziraphale gestured to the shop.

“‘S’wonderful. You’re wonderful. Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Aziraphale turned and stepped away and Crowley raised his hand to reach out and stop him before remembering that he too could move forward. Crowley took a step forward, but before he could move further Aziraphale turned back to him with a plate of Christmas treats and gestured Crowley to sit. He waved his hand and some Christmas music that was most definitely too modern-day for the machine began playing on the ancient gramophone.

Crowley fell as much as he sat back on the couch as Aziraphale sat almost daintily beside him. Aziraphale held out the plate of treats and Crowley absent-mindedly picked up a cookie he nibbled on.

As the music changed, Aziraphale sang along. Crowley stared, transfixed. It had been ages since he’d heard Aziraphale sing, and his voice was as beautiful as the rest of him. As the song trailed off Aziraphale looked at him and his eyes were shining.

Crowley tried for something to say, anything to say. What came out was, “Maybe something a little more modern next time angel?”

He regretted his words almost immediately. Aziraphale stood and walked to the gramophone. Maybe he didn’t fully regret the words as he watched the flash of an ankle at the hem of Aziraphale’s gown. After a moment of tinkering, Aziraphale turned and a more modern jingle started playing.

_ Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me _

_ Been an awful good girl _

Crowley stared in disbelief. Aziraphale couldn’t suppress a laugh as he crossed the room. The nervousness seemed to have melted away, and instead, it was all funneled into Crowley as he stared at the angel.

Aziraphale stood in front of him for a moment considering, then he gestured to Crowley’s lap, “May I?”

“‘Course.” As if he would say no. As if he’d ever say no to the angel let alone-

Aziraphale sat down on Crowley’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder. Crowley felt as if he would melt. He forced his arms to move and wrap around Aziraphale.

_ Been an angel all year _

_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

“You’re an angel, every year,” Crowley said lightly.

“Yes, and yet. I had something special planned this Christmas,” Aziraphale kissed the demon’s cheek softly, “As it relates to this song as a matter of fact.”

_ Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring _

_ I don’t mean on the phone _

Aziraphale held out the small box, a question in his eyes.

“Aziraphale is that…”

“A ring, yes. I’d rather been planning to ask for awhile you see, and I thought that maybe, well, I need a little help from the music you know” Aziraphale stared into his eyes and Crowley could see the apprehension but it was layered in love flowing out from the angel in his arms. Aziraphale closed his eyes and the words tumbled from his mouth, “I know it’s a passing human tradition and of course we aren’t human, but I’d rather hoped you’d consent to marry me?”

Aziraphale’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut now, his face afraid.

Crowley sat in shocked disbelief. A thousand thoughts ran through his head about how he’d pictured this moment. He tried to find the words to say everything and then blurted out what they both needed to hear, “yes, angel. Yes. A thousand times yes.”

Aziraphale’s eyes opened and their pale blue depths seemed to be almost glowing. He whispered, “Truly?”

“Angel, I love you. Of course I’d want to marry you. Can I- can I see the ring?”

“Oh! Yes. That,” Aziraphale held the box out and Crowley reached out with one hand to open it.

Inside lay a simple golden band in the shape of a feather. Aziraphale carefully pulled it from the box. He tossed the box to the side and waited. Crowley held his hand out, noticing it was shaking slightly. Aziraphale didn’t say anything about it as he slid the ring carefully onto his hand.

Then the angel leaned in and kissed him softly as the next song played.


End file.
